elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Brotherhood Armor (Oblivion)
What is the name of the house in Bruma where the set of brotherhood armor is located? The only place I found wih a very hard lock is the fighters guild. :It's called the Abandoned House. Simple as that. DavimusK 14:31, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::He was talking about the Robe and Hood found in Bruma, which I have to say I have yet to find as well. Nor have I seen an Abandoned House in Bruma. --Illana 22:37, 1 April 2006 (CST) :::I found them while robbing a house in any city. but I can't remember which one. :( I can only remember that it was locked very hard in a barrel for wine or something.--Yap joinTs 04:08, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :J'Gasta's house, inside a Very Hard-locked wine barrel. Does it degrade really fast for anyone else? 69.121.70.14 12:51, 23 April 2006 (CDT)-- Im trying to find if theres a place where i can find the dark brother shourded armor pices so people can get the armor with out having to join the faction.Sparda 11:25, 7 July 2006 (CDT) Splitting article I definitely think this article needs to be split into each respective armor piece. I've run into many, many places where people want to link specifically to one piece of this armor but get a blank page because this info only exists under "Dark Brotherhood Armor." Although redirects would get people to this page, I think it would be more intuitive to let each piece have its own article. -- Montag 20:42, 2 May 2006 (CDT) If you would start the Dark Brotherhood Quest Line by killing an innocent, you would find out that the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary is in the abandoned house in Cheydinhol. (Forgive me if Cheydinhol is spelled incorrectly) Retrieved from "http://oblivion.gamewikis.org/wiki/Talk:Dark_Brotherhood_Armor" How does the AR apply? My question is, how does the armor rating apply for everything? Does it have 15 over all the pieces it covers? or does the cuirass have 15 and the rest have a set amount in respect to that? Also, it might just split the 15 up among all the pieces... To me there seems to be alot of different ways it could be, and if anyone knows I would greatly appreciate it, mainly because this is like Raiments, and those are pretty good too. :As far as I understand it, the Dark Brotherhood Armor (or any armor piece really) that has a 15% armor rating will apply to your entire defense rating as a whole only. You will have 15% damage absorption from the DB armor in addition to any armor additions for any helmet or shield, such as the Shrouded hood which should add 2% to the 15% from the shrouded armor, giving you a total of 17% armor damage absorption plus x% if you have a shield equipped. I don't think that the damage done to you is affected by the armor rating of a particular piece that is hit, only its % condition. \*\ Hellhound43 16:38, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks Hellhound! This helps quite a bit! And I just noticed the total armor rating on the inventory tab... guess I had be overlooking that... Thanks again! :::You're welcome! If you have any other questions, please feel free to ask on my talk page. \*\ Hellhound43 21:37, 12 September 2006 (CDT)